


Let’s get it on

by Brandywine88



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Soft Thirteenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandywine88/pseuds/Brandywine88
Summary: Having had complicated feeling for her companion Yaz, the Doctor decides to find a way to hold them in until she can unravel and examin them. Team TARDIS has different plans.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Let’s get it on

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I picture it shaking out. First fic.

The Doctor had felt like this before of course, but she had been a different person then. She had noticed that...feelings had all felt slightly different from body to body. Different hormone levels, different likes and dislikes, different temperaments. It made sense biologically but it didn’t make identifying feelings any easier. And she certainly wasn’t great with her emotions to begin with.

She should be used to it by now, having gone through regeneration so many times before. It did, however, still slightly embarrass her how with each regeneration it felt like going through puberty all over again. She was still breaking this body in, that was all. Of course her hearts were beating faster and her palms were sweaty from standing next to the beautiful confident woman who reminded her so much of... well. But now that she thought about it she had always gone for the brave, stubborn, opinionated types, regardless of her gender or theirs. Yasmin just felt like... well she felt familiar. That’s what it was, kindred spirits, like-minded adventurers. Best mates. She frowned unconsciously, staring at the buttons an levers on the TARDIS console.

She wasn’t going to dwell on the feelings. They were friends. But why had it stung so badly when Yaz told her mum that’s what they were; “friends”? Her hand moved to her stomach as the feeling happened again. It was like her stomach had dropped. And why had Yaz’ mum asked? Had she let some of what she was feeling spill out onto her face? She knotted her eyebrows trying to remember when she may have done this when she was startled out of herself by Yaz’ voice.

“Are you alright, Doctor?”

The Doctor looked up feeling a little anxious about being caught thinking about such a private subject. She let her hand drop back into the console.

“Yeah, fine!” She forced a smile that quickly turned into a genuine grin when Yasmin smiled back.

Catching herself grinning stupidly she quickly put her hand to her mouth and pretended to yawn.

“Just a bit sleepy”

“Well stop tinkering around then and we can have a sleepover. It’s been forever since I’ve seen a good film and the TARDIS has a whole library full! I found it the other night.”

The Doctors hearts thumped loudly in sync with each other for a few second before returning to their normal rhythm. In her head inexplicable images had flashed of Yaz curled up next to her on the couch, Yaz’ head on her shoulder. She wondered what her hair smelled like.

The Doctors eyes must have drifted out of focus because Yaz asked again.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” She stepped closer to the Doctor and put her hand on her forehead. Her eyes filled with concern while trying to discern the Doctors temperature.

The Doctor could feel her heart rates quicken again and knew that she must be bright red by now with all the heat she could feel in her cheeks. But She didn’t have time to think of anything to say to smooth things over.

“You’re burning up!” Yaz exclaimed moving closer to give her a kiss on the forehead in the same way her mother had done to test her temperature when she was little.

The Doctor closed her eyes as Yas’ lips touched her head. They were soft and a little wet. She couldn’t help but think of how much better those lips would feel against her own. She was incredibly conscious of everywhere their bodies were touching. Yaz was holding her upper arm and behind her head. Their middles brushing slightly together. She could smell her perfume and she drank it in like a tonic.

When Yaz pulled away the doctors lips were slightly parted and she knew she must look like a hot mess with her hair scruffy from her goggles and her cheeks bright red from the contact from Yaz’ lips.

Yaz was looking directly into the Doctors eyes now and gripping both of her arms. Her eyes were the most beautiful mixture of honey amber and brown the doctor had ever seen. She could feel the heat spreading down her neck and her arms were tingling oddly. The Doctor swallowed hard. Say _SOMETHING_ , _ANYTHING_.

“I’d love to.” She breathed out.

“What?”

“I’d love to have a sleepover with you Yaz.” She said more confidently this time with a weak smile.

Yaz’ face became stern but there was a smirk peaking out all the same.

“Doctor, if you’re sick we really should get you something for it. You can’t go around with a fever like that.”

“Nah, nothing to worry about. Time lords have a wider range ofinternal body temperatures than humans.” Finally she was speaking again even if it was a fib. Humans were normally a lot warmer.

“But your cheeks are all red and you’ve never been this warm when I’ve touched you before.”

She put another hand to the Doctors face; her cheek this time.

The Doctor wasn’t sure why she did it because it happened with almost no conscious thought. It just felt like something she needed to do. She gently took Yaz’ hand from her cheek with her own and kissed her palm as if thanking it for touching her. The kiss was a little too long and a little too sensual to be a normal friendly kiss. She just accidentally got lost in it.

It was Yaz’ turn to go red and silent now.

“Maybe I _am_ feeling a bit strange today.” The doctor said quietly looking into Yaz’ eyes again.

Their faces were very close now still both a bit red but something in the air had changed. The Doctor had a hard time pin pointing what to call it. She swallowed again and her throat felt tight. It was that feeling when you are about to go into a wormhole or when you tilt back too far in your chair. When everything else around you sort of folds in on itself and all you can think about is one thing at a time.

The Doctor looked down trying to drag her mind off of Yaz’ eyes and lips. That was a mistake. Her eyes fell on Yaz’ chest which was moving up and down with her rapid breath. Her shirt hung on her loosely and perfectly. Images of undressing her came unbidden into the Doctors mind and she bit her lip trying to hold herself back as electricity shot up her spine. 

This was so dangerous. She was playing with things she shouldn’t be. She couldn’t do something reckless and stupid and then have Yaz leave the team. Yaz meant more to her than that. So much more.

The Doctor looked back up to Yaz’ face which had a sort of smirk on it though her cheeks were still red and her mouth was slightly open.

She was still holding Yaz’ hand and as soon as she realized this she let go and looked sheepishly away to the console and then to her boots to keep from making eye contact.

“What are you two up to?” Ryan said strolling into the console room.

“Nothing!” The Doctor said far too quickly jumping back a bit from Yaz.

Ryan’s presence had broken the spell. She busied herself with pushing buttons and pulling levers and made her way to the opposite side from where Yaz stood trying to distance herself.

“Just, you know, tinkering around. Might watch a movie later.” She looked up at Ryan who had a strange look in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

“What?”

“You know, you don’t have to hide it.” Ryan teased.

“Hide what? I’m not hiding anything. You can watch the movie too if you like.” The Doctor said, a bit anxious that she had let how flustered she was show again.

She pressed a button on the console that normally dispensed the custard creams but this time a loud song started playing. It was one of those overly romantic earth songs. The TARDIS was messing with her. Eyes wide she pressed the button again frantically trying to make it stop. It did not. She held down the button not wanting to look at either of her companions. Nothing happened.

~I’ve been really trying baby...~

“Come on!” She shouted over the music at the TARDIS. The music got a little louder.

~ tryin hold back this feeling for so long ~

She scrambled under the console and openeda small compartment. rummaged around for a moment and pulled out a wire. The music finally stopped.

She got up and smoothed her coat out as dignified as she could breathing out slowly.

“I’ve gotta work on that. She’s been fairly temperamental lately.” The Doctor tried to grinignoring the sounds of annoyance that the TARDIS was making.

She risked a tentative look at Yaz and her insides were suddenly buzzing with electricity again. Yaz’ face had a blazing fiery quality about it that the Doctor had only seen on a few other occasions, all of which had been in life or death situations. The Doctor couldn’t take her eyes off her and her brow furrowed in her helplessness and longing.

“What is going on in here? I could hear that from my room!” Graham bellowed entering the console room behind Ryan. Everyone looked at him as he entered.

“Oh...” Graham said reading the situation from the expressions on all of their faces.

“Oh, right.” Said Graham his face splitting into a grin. “Come on son, let’s leave ‘em to it.” Motioning for Ryan to leave with him. “And it looks like I’ll have to get you that 10 quid I owe you now.” He gave the Doctor and Yaz a wink as he pulled Ryan from the room.

“You’ve been betting?!” Yaz yelled after them with only slight irritation in her voice.

“We’ll be in our rooms if you need anything!” Graham called back ignoring her.

Silence. They were alone and now the Doctor didn’t think she could muster the courage to look at Yaz. She turned her back to the console and tried to think of something to say. Something clever. She did not want to lie to Yaz, she didn’t think she really could at this point anyway.

“Well I... I better finish up here. Try and fix that broken button. That music was...” the Doctors voice trailed off as Yaz came into view.

Yaz’ face had that blazing look again as she slowly moved to stand in front of the Doctor.

“Well it wasn’t supposed to happen.” The Doctor said unable to look away again.

“Doctor...” Yaz said in a somewhat breathier voice than usual.

Yaz saying her name was too much. The Doctor closed her eyes and forced herself to turn around. She gripped the console for support. Her legs felt like jelly.

“Yes Yaz?” She said with a little too much hopefulness.

She felt hands grip her waist and made a clearly audible intake of breath. She shut her eyes and grimaced. Yaz knew, of course she knew, brilliant mind like hers. She’d probably known even before her mother had asked about the two of them.

“Can you do me a favor?” Yaz’ voice was quiet but firm.

Here it was, she was going to ask her to back off. Say she didn’t want to start anything or make things weird between them. The Doctor hung her head ashamed. She had never wanted things to get this far away from her.

“I’m sorry Yaz, it won’t happen again I swear, I just lost myself for a moment. I don’t know what-“

“-Can you do me a favor though?” Yaz interrupted speaking softly almost directly into the Doctors ear. Her hands moved from the Doctors waist around to encircle the Doctors midsection.

Electricity was firing up and down the Doctors spine now as she finally began to feel hope blossom in her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked down. Yaz’ hands around her like this and her close proximity was surely a good sign. She was shaking slightly but somehow managed to get the next words out without a quaver.

“Anything for you, Yasmin Khan.”

The Doctor felt herself being turned around now by Yaz’ soft hands. Their pressure was inviting and the Doctor couldn’t find the strength to resist.

They were face to face now, closer than they’d even been before. Their breathing both faster than it needed to be.

The Doctor watched Yaz’ eyes move from her own to her lips and with a jolt she knew what was going to happen. Her eyes widened.

“Can you kiss me?” Yaz said as she looked back up into her Doctors eyes.

The Doctor moved quickly to press their lips together. She almost cut short Yaz’ request in her eagerness. She moved her hands to Yaz’ face. Finely feeling free to touch her was bliss. Yaz’ hands moved to the small of her back and up into her hair clouding her brain further and making her moan quietly into her soft wet mouth.

Yaz pulled away slightly to look into the Doctorseyes.

“How long have you been wanting to do that?” Yaz asked, a grin on her face.

“I don’t know... maybe since the day I met you.”

Yaz stifled a giggle and grabbed the Doctors hand as she dragged her out of the control room.

“Come with me.” She said almost skipping.

The Doctor couldn’t help but let a big stupid grin plaster her face.

“Where are we going?” The Doctor was almost laughing in relief now.

“To my room of course, where did you think we were having that sleepover?”

Maybe this wasn’t going to be so complicated after all.


End file.
